


Baz vs Scones

by CurlyStar09



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, just these two losers, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyStar09/pseuds/CurlyStar09
Summary: A game of what would you chose. Simon must pick between his two loves, Baz and Cherry scones.





	Baz vs Scones

Just a fraction of a second, that’s how long it took Simon to answer. “I choose Baz,” he said, his voice confident. He smiled, and tried to move closer to Baz on the couch they were sitting on. Leaning towards him for a kiss from his handsome boyfriend. Except Baz stopped him with one hand.

“You hesitated,” Baz said.

“What? No I didn’t,” Simon protested.

“Yes, you did,” Baz insisted. “You hesitated. You were about to say that you would rather have cherry scones over me!”

“Crowley, Baz.”

“Don’t talk to me,” Baz said, getting up from the sofa and heading towards the other side of the room. Were Penny was sitting trying not to go into a giggling fit.

“Are you really mad about this?” Simon exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend standing feet away from him.

“You just said you would rather save a bunch of cherry scones from a fire, instead of me! Your boyfriend! Who is flammable, by the way!” Baz started pacing.

Simon stood up, “I didn’t say that! I said I would save you!”

“You hesitated, Snow!”

“Don’t call me Snow!” Simon felt himself getting mad.

“Penny,” Baz said sharply, calling Penny to attention. She had been watching the whole conversation as quietly as possible. “Did Simon hesitate, yes or no?” Baz didn’t even look at her while he asked, his eyes glaring at Simon.

“I- I don’t-” Penny stuttered.

“See? You did hesitate,” Baz yelled.

“What the hell Penny?” Simon said to Penny before turning back to Baz. “I would save you no matter what, Baz.”

“Unless scones were involved,” Baz scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Baz,” Simon walked towards his boyfriend. “Maybe I did hesitate b-”

“Oh, so now you admit it!” Baz exclaimed, pointing at Simon with a finger accusingly.

Simon grabbed it with his hand, bringing Baz’s hand to his lips. “I hesitated because the last time you and I were surrounded by fire… you wanted to…” Simon sighed. “You wanted to die. It was also the first time we kissed. It was terrifying, but also the start of this.” Simon moved closer, he could see tears forming in the corner of Baz’s eyes.

“I bloody love you, Simon Snow,” Baz whisper, before meeting his lips with Simon’s. Simon wrapped his arms around Baz’s neck to pull him closer. They slowly pulled apart, but didn’t let go of each other.

“Okay, I have to ask, would there be any way to save you and the scones?” Simon asked.

“You are sleeping on the couch!” Baz responded, letting go of Simon.

Penny started laughing, unable to contain herself anymore.


End file.
